Nostalgia
by Zuzu Pepper
Summary: ONESHOT! O que um amor desenterrado é capaz de fazer com uma pessoa? ok, a autora não sabe fazer sumários...


Domingo. Um lindo dia de inverno na bela Londres. O clima gélido não impedia que a bela paisagem fosse avistada: flocos de neve, cristalizados, caíam sobre os edifícios e os telhadinhos de calhas vermelhas que mais pareciam pertencer a casinhas de bonecas. As ruas, janelas, portas e jardins, agora brancos, estavam todos enfeitados. Afinal de contas, era época de Natal, e o que não faltava eram pessoas fazendo as compras de última hora e crianças brincando nas ruas.

Enquanto estas jogavam bolas fofas e brancas umas nas outras ou montavam bonecos, uma jovem de cabelos rosa desbotados, que outrora já foram rosa-chiclete, os observava pela janela com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Aquela era uma das coisas que ela mais gostava no Natal, a alegria das crianças. A fazia se lembrar de sua própria infância, que fora muito feliz por sinal. Lembrou-se que nessa época, sua mãe sempre fazia xícaras e xícaras de chocolate fumegante, como esta que estava segurando agora, para conseguir fazê-la dormir. Isso a fez alargar um pouco mais o leve sorriso.

Porém, conforme vamos crescendo, surge um sentimento novo, diferente, que pode tanto nos fazer felizes, quanto fazer-nos sentir as pessoas mais miseráveis do mundo. E foi com a lembrança de que o amor não correspondido existe que Nymphadora Tonks voltou à realidade, Afinal, porque raios havia se lembrado dele? Já fazia tanto tempo que não o via... Também, qual era o problema? Conseguiu suportar a saudade por tanto tempo, poderia muito bem suportar mais. A dúvida era: por quanto tempo mais iria agüentar essa saudade tão duradoura? Será que um dia voltaria a vê-lo?

Essas e muitas e outras perguntas pipocavam na mente já insana e um tanto atordoada de Tonks. Ela já não sabia como agir, o que pensar, muito menos o que falar. Sim, falar. Foram inúmeras as vezes que perguntara aos membros da ordem alguma coisa sobre ele. Mas é claro, ninguém sabia de nada. E isso a deixava imensamente frustrada. Onde diabos aquele homem havia se metido? Mas isso pouco importava também: tudo o que queria agora era divertir-se assistindo a especiais de Natal trouxas na televisão. Para ela, era uma verdadeira terapia, mas que não tinha coragem de assumir que gostava. Para os outros membros da Ordem, não passava de uma coisa idiota que os trouxas criaram para fazer com que outros esquecessem seus problemas e se sentissem felizes por algum tempo. Menos para os Weasley's, é claro. Para eles, ou melhor, para Arthur, tudo relacionado aos trouxas era simplesmente... Fantástico. O resto da família apenas achava melhor não contrariar.

Então, lá foi ela, sentando-se no sofá para poder ligar a TV. Estava passando um desenho animado, mas não era esse que queria ver, e também, esse não era o dia de Bob Esponja. Será que estaria passando Padrinhos Mágicos? Foi passando os canais, até que encontrou. Rá, especial de Natal também. Mas, no meio do episódio, Sr. e Sra. Turner trocaram um caloroso selinho apaixonado. E não era exatamente isso que ela estava a fim de ver. Portanto, fez uma simples cara de desgosto, e não uma de nojo seguida de um sonoro "eca", assim como Timmy fez depois de perceber que Cosmo e Wanda faziam a mesma coisa que seus pais.

Trocou de canal. Achou outro desenho especial. Dessa vez era aquele ogro verde, o Shrek. Então lembrou-se que ele tinha uma esposa, Fiona, que no último filme teve três bebês. É, talvez não fosse uma boa idéia ver o especial de Natal do Shrek. Não queria ver mais casais felizes, o que a fez se sentir uma megera e ao mesmo tempo a fez rir. Estava descarregando toda a sua mágoa em personagens de desenhos animados.

Botou no canal de filmes. Sabia que só iria encontrar filmes desse porte, afinal, era Natal. Em toda a sua existência, Tonks nunca odiara tanto essa data. O primeiro filme que encontrara fora "O Grinch", mas trocou no mesmo instante: não gostava daquela história, a achava muito triste. Uma criança não era aceita pelos coleguinhas idiotas só porque era verde e peludo, e em compensação, isolou-se da civilização dentro de uma caverna, e mais tarde tenta acabar com o Natal. É claro, há partes felizes no filme, mas só de ter esse tema já fazia com que ela não gostasse muito. Então foi para o canal seguinte. "A Noiva Cadáver " estava passando. Agora, um filme em que o personagem principal era "abduzido" pelo submundo e era obrigado a se casar com uma noiva cadáver. Qual era o problema desses canais de TV trouxas, afinal? Enquanto uns canais passavam desenhos com histórias e finais felizes, outros passavam filmes deprimentes.

Tonks continuou passando os canais, até que finalmente achou um do qual gostava: "O Incrível Mundo de Jack ". Não se lembrava muito bem da história desse, mas adorava aquela criatura com cabeça em formato de bola de baseball e cara de caveira. Sem falar que a música era viciante. Começou então a ver o filme, aproveitando que ainda estava no começo, até que lembrou-se da xícara que estava segurando. Estava tão distraída, perdida em seus pensamentos, que esqueceu o chocolate, que outrora estivera fumegante, agora encontrava-se completamente gelado. Ficou com tanta raiva, que chegou a perder a vontade de assistir ao filme. "Droga de chocolate",pensou ela, mas não estava com saco para fazer outro, então desligou a TV, foi até a cozinha, despejou o chocolate gelado na pia, jogou a xícara em qualquer canto, e em seguida se dirigiu até o seu quarto

Chegando lá, vestiu uma calça de pijama e botou apenas um moletom como parte de cima. Aquela cama lhe trazia boas lembranças... Fora nela que tivera sua primeira vez... Com ele. As carícias, os beijos, os abraços, as juras de amor... Enfim, uma das noites mais perfeitas de sua vida, que acabou com uma separação tão brusca. Devia ter desconfiado antes. Ele estava carinhoso demais, amoroso demais... Ávido demais. No dia seguinte, tudo o que encontrara fora um pequeno pedaço de papel com apenas cinco letras escritas numa grafia deitada e corrida: "Adeus".

A princípio, pensou que fosse uma brincadeira sem graça da parte dele. Chegou a chamar por seu nome, mas percebeu que o pequeno apartamento estava completamente vazio. Então, amassou o bilhete entre os dedos, coberta de raiva, enquanto seus olhos começavam a arder por causa de lágrimas que começavam a brotar em suas córneas. Por que ele tinha que acabar com uma noite maravilhosa como aquela de uma forma tão... Babaca?

Foi se lembrando deste fato que se deitou em sua cama, cobriu-se até a base do pescoço, acompanhada apenas de algumas lágrimas que não conseguira segurar.

Ainda estava muito cedo para dormir, então resolveu por ficar apenas perdida em pensamentos. Como será que ele estaria? Teria ele achado outra? Estariam as transformações piores do que antes ou estariam a mesma coisa? Será que ele estava correndo perigo? Não queria pensar em coisas tristes e negativas, mas eram as únicas questões que vinham a sua mente. Tentou o máximo possível se lembrar apenas das coisas boas que vivenciaram juntos. O primeiro beijo, as primeiras juras. Achava incrível o fato de parecer que tinha o poder de fazê-lo se sentir como um adolescente bobo apaixonado. Assim, até acreditava que era realmente importante para ele. Lembrou-se de tantas outras coisas, que conforme foi escurecendo, sua mente já cansada acompanhou a chegada da noite e da brilhante lua cheia, parando de funcionar, perguntando-se apenas se ele ainda pensava nela.

E foi com essa dúvida que a jovem Nymphadora Tonks adormeceu, com o velho e já conhecido sorriso nos lábios, e com a ajuda de suas boas lembranças. Mal sabia ela que bem distante dali, um lobisomem uivava em direção à lua, com o objetivo de que seu mais profundo desejo fosse atendido: reencontrar uma jovem metamorfoga de cabelos rosa-chiclete, olhos azuis extremamente vivos e com o rosto em formato de coração. O seu único e verdadeiro amor.


End file.
